Soulmates Never Die
by samuraichikx
Summary: Taken from fanvid that inspired the fanfiction Jack and Liz are no longer in a relationship...until they find out that she's pregnant. Will they make it work?
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: 30 Rock

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Prompt: Originally insipred by Jenncho's fanvid 'Wonders of my World' and later intended for ham_napkin, but the idea got much too long.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: May make references to all episodes

Disclaimer: Tina is our supreme leader. I own nothing!

I.

There are times in Liz Lemon's life when she finds her boss endearing. Sometimes he's sweet, sometimes charming. Other times he can be a bit arrogant. And other times she simply can't stand him. As for the latter, right about now comes to mind.

"We can't do another product integration sketch, Jack. I seriously feel like we're just an hour-long advertisement as it is." Liz says as she presses ground floor button on the elevator.

Jack follows her in. "Lemon, come on now. We've had this discussion several times already. What is television if not to fill time in between microwave commercials."

Liz glares at him, "Oh so on top of everything else you decide to insult my show? _Great_ argument Jack, you would make one hell of a lawyer."

Jack sighs, "I mean, Liz, you know what I mean."

The elevator door opens and she quickly walks out of it, Jack following her step "No, sadly I don't Jack. I'm beginning to question whether or not we even know each other that well. Look at us! Dating for six months and we still get into arguments about...sketches? Really?"

Jack reaches out to grab her arm. "Liz, wait, please." She sighs exaustedly and waits for him to finish, "You're right, this isn't like us. Let's just go home, have a nice dinner in..." he wraps his arm around her and whispers in her ear seductively, "...and spend the night in my bed together..."

But instead of the impassioned acceptance of his proposal, he instead is met with Liz's fiery glance as she tears away from his grip. "You're thinking about sex already? Jesus, what is wrong with you?"

He opens his mouth to protest, but is quickly interrupted. "You know what Jack, I can't do this anymore. I think we're done." And with that, she storms off, exiting the building.

"Fine," he whispers defeatedly.

II.

She and Jack had been broken up for a month, officially. Well, she thought, who was keeping track. It wasn't like she was upset that he hadn't called at all. The only officicial contact she had had with him was very straightforward meetings about the goings-on at the show. That was it.

The point is, she felt great. Again, she thought. This morning's past splorching session said otherwise. But she assumed that it had to do with her massive beef jerky intake. Which she had been craving for the past month.

This, though, is why she is currently at the doctors office, in a patient's room waiting for some tests to come back. Because of the swine flu epidemic they didn't want to take any chances, and had immediately admitted her. Her mood lifts a little when she sees the doctor enter the room with a smile on his face.

"Ms. Lemon, how are you feeling?"

"Well, not as bad as I could be feeling!" she nerviously laughs. Damn it, she can't even approach a serious situation without turning it into a joke.

"I have some good news," Liz lifts her face in expectation, only to be crushed not two seconds later. "You're pregnant."

Liz clears her throat, attempting to block what she felt were incoming tears, "I'm sorry, what now?"

"We got your blood work back. The good news is that you are perfectly healthy, no diseases. And well, you're only about eight weeks along, but you are definitely pregnant."

It deftly hits her all at once, and she immediately knows who the father is. Who else could it be? She surprises the doctor by, instead of smiling indefinitely, collapses her head against the pillow and stares off in the distance. "Blerg"

**

Her first instinct when she returns to 30 Rock is to talk to Jack, but clearly, that's out of the question. If he hadn't already called her regarding their relationship, how would he respond when she walked nonchalantly into his office and went "Hey, guess what, I'm pregnant with your baby, congratulations."

So that left out Jack, and she couldn't approach Pete because let's face it, this was a woman's issue. She needed a woman with experience in this area. Unfortunately, she knew of no such person, so that left Jenna, whom she found touching up her make up in her dressing room.

"Hey friend!" Liz said pseudo-happily as she hugged Jenna

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"What, yes! How can you tell!"

"I just can!"

"This is no time for bragging!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you, this is what you always wanted." 

"Yeah but not like this."

"Why not like this? I mean, it's Jack's...it is Jack's right?"

Liz sighs "That's the problem."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: 30 Rock

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Prompt: Originally insipred by Jenncho's fanvid 'Wonders of my World' and later intended for ham_napkin, but the idea got much too long.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: May make references to all episodes

Disclaimer: Tina is our supreme leader. I own nothing!

III.

It had been two months since the break up, and a month since she found out she was pregnant. Pregnant with Jack Donaghy's baby. Yet, she still hadn't told him.

It's usually at times like this that she turns to a hefty portion of unhealthy food. Right now, however, she couldn't help but think of their first first date.

He had been so charming, such a drastic change from Jack-the-boss she was so used to. It hadn't really been awkward at all, and still found things to talk about besides work. They were mostly food related, okay, stress-eating related. It seemed to be the most blatantly obvious thing that they shared in common, but still, being with him just felt so..right.

He truly made he feel like she was loved. After nights out together every now and then she would come into work to find a big bouquet of roses on her desk. Complete with chocolates, a meatball sub, and a note, usually with an _I had an amazing time last night, I love you, Jack._

Sex had no longer been a chore, or something she had to do after the twelfth date. It was then she remembered the night that it happened. When Jack had taken her to a party similar to Gerhardt's party, she felt as if there was some hidden motive the entire night. When the time had come that they were both in her apartment, standing just inches away from each other as they had years before, this time it became so much more. She still remembers the feel of his touch, the smell of his cologne, the released tension that seemed to make their passions collide so perfectly it was almost like magic.

She calls him, calls him despite knowing that he's in Washington D.C for another CEO meeting. The words escaped her lips just the same as before, only this time bearing a much more intense message.

"Hey Jack, it's Liz. I know you must be busy spreading...democracy. Anyway, funny story. I'm pregnant! I don't want you to worry about me...I'm...I'm happy."

She doesn't receive a phone call back from him. Instead just hours after her phone call he shows up at her door, his hair and suit a disheveled mess and blue eyes dim with concern.

IV.

Ordinarily it would take some heinous act of God to get Jack Donaghy to lose his cool as much as he had for the past month. Not even a stock market crisis could make him an insomniac. If that were the case, he would have been in bed hours ago.

He couldn't get it off his mind. Liz Lemon or the baby_ their_ baby now growing inside of her. When he had showed up at her doorstep a redeyed-mess after receiving her phone call, it wasn't like he had hoped it would have gone. They merely stood there, frozen in place staring at eachother. Neither one of them was successful in breaking the tension, because neither one of them wanted to recognize that what had happened between them had been both of their faults. They were both too stubborn, too sure that they knew what was right. Not even another human life could get either one of them to admit that was they did was wrong, and immature, and that they should compromise for the baby.

They had reached an impasse. She neither let him back in her life or completely out. When asked if he could help in anyway, she had responded curtly. She had this, she told him, she was going to conquer this on her own. He had left shortly thereafter.

Pregnancy scares had happened before, but none like this. None that could internally injure him so badly. He thought..he_ knew_ that he loved his woman, but now it seemed that everything that had ever brought them together was now tearing them apart, and another human life was at stake. Liz's...no _their_ baby's life was at stake of having an absentee father, and then he would be just like Jimmy Donaghy: the one person he swore to himself that he would never identify with. But now it was all happening right before his eyes.

Jack leaned over the balcony, taking in a deep breath. It did nothing, of course, instead leaving him as an insomniac for the rest of the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: 30 Rock

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Prompt: Originally insipred by Jenncho's fanvid 'Wonders of my World' and later intended for ham_napkin, but the idea got much too long.

Rating:

Spoilers: May make references to all episodes

Disclaimer: Tina is our supreme leader. I own nothing!

V.

"Okay, Ms. Lemon. Just to give you a fair warning this may be a little cold on your stomach."

the doctor says as he squirts the gel on her rapidly growing stomach.

"Okay."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, is there no um..."

"The father isn't...isn't in the picture right now. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm doing great. This is exactly what I've always wanted!" Liz tries a reassuring smile to ease the doctor from her discomfort.

The fetus slowly comes into focus on the ultrasound screen. Liz smiles, letting out a small sigh of content. Yup, this is definitely what she wanted.

**

Jack answers on the first ring, answering formally. "Lemon"

"Hey Jack. I'm um, done with my ultrasound appointment, so I'm still coming into work today, just, a little late."

"That's fine Lemon."

"Okay, I'll see you later, maybe."

"Goodbye, Lemon."

To anyone listening to this conversation it would seem as if Jack was being indifferent, bitter. What they didn't know was that for the past hour, nay, month. He had been constantly thinking about one person: Liz Lemon.

He stood there holding a picture of them close to his heart as he took a drink of scotch. Yes, scotch at 10 a.m. He was Jack Donaghy, damn it, he didn't need anyone passing judgment on his decision to drink at ten o' clock in the morning.

One thing was clear: he was in no position to apologize. He hadn't don't anything wrong. They just didn't work.

He thought.

VI.

Jack had thought he convinced himself that he was okay with it. Honestly, it seemed as if they both were. One of their primary concerns when they first began dating was what effect it would have on their professional lives.

After they ended, he had feared for the worst. He dreaded having to explain to his superiors how business was inefficient merely because of a personal dilemma with a subordinate. Luckily for him, it didn't happen. Ultimately, though, it hadn't and they were still able to have normal conversations about the show and NBC. There were, however, other issues.

Such as how he is currently standing frozen in the hallway, thinking that the scotch was somehow playing tricks with his mind.

**

Liz walked down the hallway proudly, both faking a smile and giving the writers an unsettled feeling due to her happy mood. Two great things had come from this pregnancy: she was finally getting what she really wanted, and the writers were scared shitless that her hormones may take a violent turn at any moment.

Deep down, though, she was miserable. Standing there in the hallway, holding the baby of another makeup artist who hadn't heart of her babynapping a few years before, she couldn't help but think. She couldn't help but realize that had either of them had the courage to admit they were both wrong, she would still have someone to lean on, would still have a father for the life growing inside of her. She wasn't about to, though, she wasn't going to take the bullet anymore, not this time. Instead, she was going to be Erin Brockovich. Because she was Liz Lemon, damn it, she almost had Dennis Duffy's baby once.

Pete comes up to her, telling her that she's needed on the stage for dress rehearsal. She turns, handing the baby to him, desperately needing to give her arms a break. It's then that she sees Jack.

It is Jack, but it isn't. He somehow no longer looks like the alpha male Jack Donaghy she came to know and love...no, thought she loved...she thought.

Externally, there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. Internally, however, she could see otherwise. She could always read him, not quite as well as he could herself, but still. He looked...broken, heartbroken, an it took her a good minute or two before she figured out why.

For the first time, it seemed, he had realized that this is where he currently stood: on the sidelines as she took care of a baby. It had shocked him, perhaps, made him think he was projected months into the future where it actually was their baby.

They make eye contact for a split second. She almost feels a twang of pity for him, but is quickly whisked off to dress rehearsal before she has a chance to act.


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: 30 Rock

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Prompt: Originally insipred by Jenncho's fanvid 'Wonders of my World' and later intended for ham_napkin, but the idea got much too long.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: May make references to all episodes

Disclaimer: Tina is our supreme leader. I own nothing!

VII

Liz walks into her office, catching sight of Jack standing by the window looking outside. It was strange, he hadn't purposely come to her office in months, it was unusual. Unusual because of recent-not-so-recent events,but normal nonetheless.

"Lemon I wanted to talk to you about some recent sketches."

She sighs, here they go again. "Look, Jack..."

"Before you speak, Lemon, hear me out. I have some brilliant ideas for the hot baby sketch that Frank wrote."

She raises her eyebrow, since when did he care?

Jack hands her some papers. "I was looking around and I found some top of the line baby cribs, some wallpapers we could dress the set up with, etcetera."

Liz looks at him strangely, still confused, until it dawns on her. "Ohhh, I see. We're not talking about the sketch, we're talking code about my life." Liz sighs, ready to kick him out, " Look, Jack, I thought I made it clear that-"

"Lemon, I have no intention of letting you have a baby that you're ill-prepared for."

"I'm not 'ill-prepared' for it. I know what I'm doing! Besides, you don't have to get involved. I thought we made it perfectly clear that night you came back from D.C that I had this all on my own."

He opens his mouth to protest, but is cutoff as she starts to let her true feelings be expressed. "If you really want to be a part of _this_" she indicates her stomach "then why can't we sit down, and figure this out on our own."

Jack leans against the desk on his fingertips, seemingly ready to burst, but he keeps his cool. She can barely make it out when he says "Nevermind" and sternly walks out the door.

VIII.

He calls her a three o'clock in the morning. Except this time, she doesn't know why. She tells herself that she's truly too tired to think about why he would call her at such an hour. It's not that she really, deep down wants him back and wants to make sure he's okay. She was awake anyway.

She finds him in his office, yet again staring off into a window wearing nothing but his dress shirt, pants and a loosened tie in contrast to her heavy November clothing.

"At least you're staring outside of a real window this time," is the only way she can think of to break the tension in the room.

He turns around, revealing the front of his hair to be a spiked mess. Evidence of how he had most likely spent the last few hours running his fingers through his hair. "Lemon, I don't know how to do this."

She remains silent for a few beats, before saying "I know" proceeding to sit down on his couch, her feet were killing her.

"I just dont' get it. I can rationalize the fear out of almost anything, but this...this father thing. Especially after Jimmy Donaghy, he wasn't exactly the best role model."

Maybe it was the exhaustion, but she was sick of the self-loathing Jack. It just wasn't like him, so she stands.

"Alright, here's your pep-talk. You're Jack Donaghy alright, so quit whining and nut-up. You're right, if you can't do this you are a failure. Tracy can do this and earlier today he tried to Kanye West Jenna during dress rehearsal just to get some of his sponsors back."

Liz sits back down, hand across her stomach as she felt the baby kick, probably complaining that they were still up at this hour.

Jack sits down on the couch next to her, the closest they had ever been the past few months. She can see the exhaustion written in his eyes, deep blue pools of affection that had for so long made he feel like the most beautiful woman in the room.

For a few minutes she can forget, forget any misgivings she had ever had about him, or their relationship. She remembers only the good times, from their victory at the six sigma retreat and the ensuing hug, pretending to be lovers for Kathy Geiss, to them finally confessing their feelings for eachother and how it evolved into their relationship. To the small things he would always do for her: from kisses on the forehead to cheering her up by dancing around in the hallway, to short little visits in his office they both knew the other looked forward to each day.

For that moment, she could forget. The question remained, however, could she ever forgive?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: 30 Rock

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Prompt: Originally insipred by Jenncho's fanvid 'Wonders of my World' and later intended for ham_napkin

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Tina is our supreme leader. I own nothing!

A/N: I would like to apologize for the immense delay of the conclusion of this piece, which will be explained in due time. In other news, if people like this enough I do have a sort of epilogue in mind.

IX

Liz sits in her office, showing up to work despite her being nine months pregnant. Jack is aware of this, and uses this knowledge to finally confront her.

He finds her laying on the couch, scribbling on the script in the twilight of the room. She looks up at him, donned in one of his finest tuxedos and let's out an exasperated sigh.

He holds up a hand, holding her back "Before you say anything, Lemon. First, let me say that I'm sorry."

"Jack I-"

"You don't need to say anything, just hear me out. I know that I haven't been myself for the past few months, and for that, I think both of us have suffered. So...let me be the first to say that...I'm sorry. Whether or not you'll take me back, I would still like to remain a part of the child's life...I...I want to hold your hand, Lemon, however long you will let me."

Liz sighs, her hand absentmindedly cradling her stomach "Do you...even remember what we fought about?"

He sticks his hands in his pockets and makes the adorably pouty face that he makes when he's thinking, "Honestly? No. But at this point I don't believe that it matters. It's all in the past, this is a time of new beginnings, Lemon. What I'm asking is....will you let me be a father?"

"Is that why you're wearing a tux, to woo me?" she jokes, smiling.

He looks down at her with a bemused expression, "Don't be cute, Lemon."

Liz sits there for a moment, and with his help she gets off the couch and attempts to collapse into his arms, but before she gets off the coach she feels something happen downstairs, and then an immense pain coming from her lower regions. She winces and holds onto her stomach, bending over to try and alleviate the pain."

"Lemon...Lemon! Are you okay?"

"Jack I think...I think I'm going into labor."

Everything seems to happen at once, and she barely notices how Jack immediately (without letting go of her) calls his car to the front of the building and leads (practically carries) her out of the building.

"Oh God, Jack, this is it. I'm scared."

"Shhh, It's gonna be okay, Liz. I'm here for you, everything is going to be okay."

He leads her into his car and tells his driver to take the fastest route to the hospital. Liz is cradled into his arms, both of their hands wrapped around her stomach.

Liz turns to Jack with her soft brown eyes, "You know, I'm actually pretty calm about this."

** Twenty Minutes Later **

"Jesus Christ it's like I'm shitting a gigantic Dorito! And I thought it was bad enough choking on those bad boys...What...too much?" she asks, addressing Jack's pained expression. Though she suspects it could be a number of other things summoning that look.

They had entered the emergency room and immediately put into a wheelchair where she was to be wheeled the rest of the way to a room. The entire time she held onto Jack with an iron grip, partially out of fear, partially out of pain. She suspected that it was the same thing that he could be feeling, fear that he would be seeing his first and possibly only child with her (she hadn't completely said yes to taking him back, because she never finished) and pain because she was hanging on to his hand with all of her strength. But it could also be the fact that he had never seen labor in person, and it was completely freaking him out. He did look a little pale, as a matter of fact.

"No... not at all Lemon I-"

"Ms...Lemon, I can administer the epidural if you would like now." said the nurse, a man dressed it bright pink scrubs. The perfect opportunity for a joke if she wasn't in such great pain, or as pissed off.

"Oh God yes!" Liz had to admit that in her tone of voice she kind of sounded like a druggie, but at this point she couldn't care less.

Liz was administered the epidural, and from that point on most of the pain vanished. Physically, at least, as she was mentally exhausted by the eighth hour of labor. She simply did not have the energy to push any longer.

Sweaty and exhausted, she lay back on the bed, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Her hand still gripping on to Jack for dear life. She began to panic. What if something was wrong with the baby, what if she just wasn't able to deliver her baby and she would be stuck in like...perpetual labor. No, come on, Liz, there's no such thing, use common sense, they would at least do a C-section.

As if telepathically knowing that she was having an internal mental breakdown, Jack leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Everything will be fine, Liz. You're doing great, don't worry about a thing." he whispers.

He squeezes her hand affectionately. Though not too hard.

"Okay Ms. Lemon, if I could just get another big push from you I would like to try and do this again." the doctor says..again.

Liz lets out an exasperated sigh, "Ugh, I don't know if I can. This damn kid just doesn't want out."

"Come on, Lemon." she hears Jack's strong, confident voice as he squeezes her hand again. "You can do this."

"I dunno Jack..." she breathes, on the verge of crying.

"Liz?" she looks up at him, barely able to keep her eyes open. What she sees gives her a second wind, a new spark even so early in the morning hours. His gaze is one she has never seen before. It's piercing, overpowering, but at the same time affectionate and life-giving. Jack's pale complexion had vanished, and those deep pools of blue somehow had a new power hidden behind them. In the very same way she was giving birth to a new life it seemed she was witnessing another new birth: the paternal figure in Jack that had for so long been kept in hiding, and he was now able to say (internally) "I'm ready."

Now catching her second wind, Liz sits up, nodding her head in determination. She pushes with all her might, using the remainder of her strength to hold on to Jack's hand for mental support. It seems an endless task, though she is finally rewarded.

"That's great Liz, keep pushing, that's it! Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!"

She stays conscious long enough to hear her daughter's piercing cry, feels Jack kiss her numerous times followed by an endless stream of "great job"s and "thank you so much". She weakly grips the back of his head awkwardly and pulls him in long enough for a weak kiss. Then, she completely passes out.

**

Liz wakes up what she assumes is several hours later. Still too tired to completely open her eyes, she tries to focus on listening to the sounds emanating from the room itself. The heart monitor, vague, muffled voices coming from the hallway, and then Jack singing. Wait...Jack singing?

She weakly opens her eyes, slowly trying to bring the slightly darkened room into focus. She can briefly make out the fuzzy form of Jack in the morning twilight, apparently cradling something. It takes her a moment, but then she fully focuses her vision and realizes that Jack is holding her..._their_ daughter, their first born, and he's singing to her. She reaches out her hand and pulls herself up by the bar at the edge of the bed, smiling and teary-eyed.

"You have such a beautiful voice, Jack." she croaks

He turns, slowly, very mindful it seems of the brand new life he's cradling in his arms. "Look who's awake," he whispers softly into his arms "It's Mama."

He walks toward Liz slowly, never taking his eyes from the beautiful sight before him. Liz attempts to sit up in bed, but her arms muscles are far too weak.

"No, no. Take it easy, Liz. We'll come to you." he says as he gently sits down on the side of the bed next to Liz. "Good morning, beautiful." he says as he kisses Liz softly on the temple. Their daughter is asleep in his arms, her tiny fingers tightly wrapped around one of his, it is truly one of the most beautiful sights she has ever seen.

Liz raises a hand to the sleeping form of her daughter, gently stroking her face. "We still have to name her,". Liz says this with some apprehension, half expecting a lecture on not having a name prepared for your baby by the day it's born. Instead Jack merely nods his head.

"Indeed we do." There's a pause, then, "How about Grace? It's simple, elegant, not super popular or too trendy like I know you would object to. " *

She gives him a vaguely annoyed pout, but still smiles. "I like it...Grace Donaghy"

Jack smiles, then looks down at her with sincerity. "Thank you so much, Liz."

Liz looks back up at him, eyes reciprocating the deep affection in his, "You're welcome."

Liz lightly tugs on the sleeve of his dress shirt, beckoning him to lean down toward her. He complies, and when he is in close enough she leans up and catches him in kiss. It's deep, affectionate, but they know where to draw the appropriate line as they are so acutely aware of the tiny life in between them. They can both feel a sigh of relief, feel the smile creeping up on both of their faces as the kiss deepens. Most importantly, it gives Jack every signal to let him know that he is forgiven.

He pulls back ever so slightly, their foreheads still touching. "I love you so much."

Liz reaches up to cup his face, "I love you too."

END

*This is both an homage to Stamatina_rae 's drabble 123 series and an attest to my own laziness to not being able to find a name worthy of the Jack/Liz pairing.


End file.
